Luxurieuse envie
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Luxure et envie ne font pas bon ménage ensembles... C'est ce qu'Hitachiin Kaoru va apprendre à ses dépends. Yaoi Hikaru X Kaoru, PWP, lemon, twincest


Titre : Luxurieuse envie

Couple : Hikaru X Kaoru

Genre : **Yaoi hard**, **PWP** (_Plot, What Plot ?_), **twincest**

Rating : **-18**

Résumé : Luxure et envie ne font pas bon ménage ensembles... C'est ce qu'Hitachiin Kaoru va apprendre à ses dépends.

Note de l'auteure : Oui, j'ai vraiment écrit ça. J'ai honte T_T. J'avais envie de faire un PWP (histoire sans scénario, seulement du lemon) avec les jumeaux. Donc voilà.

_Attention :_ Ceci est du **l****emon **pur et dur, **ET** du **twincest**, donc de l'**amour incestueux** entre **jumeaux**, très chers amis. Vous feriez mieux de **tenir compte** de mon **avertissement** avant de **continuer**.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ !

* * *

Luxurieuse : **adj f.** - _lascive, sensuelle, voluptueuse, vicieuse, plantureuse, amoureuse, libidineuse, débauchée, vicelarde, qui dénote de la luxure, la recherche sans retenue des plaisirs sexuels._

Envie : **nf.** - _désir (peut être soudain et / ou sexuel), convoitise, caprice, faim, soif._

* * *

Il avait _envie_.

_Envie_ de ça.

Vous savez, _ça_.

Les hommes ont souvent _envie_ de _ça_. Surtout quand ils sont _jeunes_, en pleine _puberté_.

Avez-vous finalement compris ?

Kaoru Hitachiin avait envie de se masturber.

Mais comment faire, alors qu'il était déjà couché aux côtés de son jumeau ?

Hikaru respirait calmement, semblait endormi. Il lui faisait dos. Le plus jeune se retourna pour faire dos à son frère également, et se mit à réfléchir. S'il dormait vraiment profondément, le cadet avait peut-être une chance de s'occuper de son petit problème discrètement. C'est ainsi qu'il attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs, et qu'il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il se levait, il y avait une chance pour qu'il réveille Hikaru, et son frère continuerait à se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il sentait déjà arriver les « _Kaoru n'arrive pas à se contrôler ou même se calmer, quel gamin !_ ». Et en plus, si par jamais il le surprenait avec une érection, il serait obligé de laisser Hikaru lui faire l'amour. C'est en soupirant, exaspéré par le comportement à la fois immature et trop mature de son aîné, que Kaoru commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour avoir un peu moins chaud, puis glissa ses mains dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'il toucha son membre brûlant, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri. Il ferma alors la bouche, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter de faire un quelconque autre bruit qui risquerait de réveiller Hikaru.

Ses mains s'activèrent alors le long de son sexe, qu'il caressa lentement. Kaoru adorait faire monter le désir petit à petit, avant de soudainement l'amener jusqu'à son paroxysme. Il imagina un instant les mains de son frère à la place des siennes, et se surprit à gémir doucement. Le plus jeune se maudit d'avoir laissé cette image lui traverser l'esprit, avant de continuer en essayant d'échapper à ce que son inconscient lui suggérait. Hélas, c'était peine perdue. Il entendait déjà son aîné lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, torse collé contre son dos... Hikaru adorait parler pendant le sexe. Son frère lui disait toujours des choses que Kaoru trouvait plus perverses que ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit la dernière fois, si c'était possible. Le cadet ferma les yeux, et les mains du plus vieux étaient sur son torse. Elles descendirent lentement jusqu'à son bassin, le chatouillèrent en l'effleurant. Il laissa échapper un petit gloussement, et soudain, Hikaru le surprit en mettant la main sur la bosse plus qu'évidente qui s'était formée au niveau de son pantalon. Le plus jeune, surpris, haleta, puis sentit le souffle chaud contre son oreille signifiant que son frère allait lui murmurer des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir sortir de la bouche du plus vieux un jour.

_- Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis en pensant à moi... Tu es vraiment un pervers, pour imaginer des trucs comme ça._

Une main baladeuse osa jusqu'à frôler son gland, avant de descendre de plus en plus jusqu'à la base de son sexe, touchant sans vraiment le faire. Kaoru n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez de ces taquineries.

_- Hikaru..._

Il sentit un sourire contre son épaule, où la tête de son frère était appuyée, puis les doigts experts du plus vieux s'activèrent soudain sur la virilité tendue du cadet, exécutant des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides et brutaux. Le plus jeune rejeta la tête en arrière, et, n'en pouvant plus, laissa échapper un long gémissement.

- Kaoru... ?

_Oups._

- Kaoru, qu'est-ce que tu-... !

- Hi-... Hikaru...

Le plus jeune, honteux, se retourna pour voir son jumeau, qui le regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et intrigué.

- Quoi, tu fais ça sans moi, maintenant... ? A penser à des choses pareilles la nuit, _pervers_.

Voilà que ça recommençait. Chacun des mots du plus vieux résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Kaoru, et vinrent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. _Supplice exquis_. Cette torture lui donnait de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure que son aîné ne s'approchait et ne lui disait des choses plus inavouables les unes que les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un frère comme toi ?

Le cadet secoua vivement la tête.

- Tu te trompes, je-... !, il essaya de se défendre, mais fut interrompu par la voix rauque d'Hikaru, dont il sentit la présence derrière lui.

- Et pourquoi tu criais mon prénom tandis que tu te touchais, il n'y a pas deux minutes ? J'aimerai que tu m'expliques.

Les joues de Kaoru prirent une teinte rosée face à ces accusations. Dans l'impossibilité de rétorquer, il se retourna pour faire face à son frère, et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de les détourner, honteux.

- Désolé...

Le plus vieux soupira, et prit un air excédé.

- Et maintenant, voilà que je dois te punir... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour éduquer les enfants qui ne sont pas sages de nos jours, vraiment.

Le dit enfant jeta alors un regard hésitant à son jumeau, les yeux mouillés, avant que des lèvres ne fondent contre les siennes. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire sans Hikaru, qu'il avait besoin de lui jusqu'à ces moments tellement intimes. Kaoru gémit tout contre la bouche de son frère, qui en profita pour y glisser sa langue, engageant un combat contre sa consœur pour la dominance. L'aîné laissait parfois gagner son jumeau, mais cette fois-ci, il devait le punir. C'est donc avec force qu'il prit possession de la bouche du plus jeune, ce dernier ne pouvant que se débattre inutilement.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi..., Hikaru murmura lascivement tout en prenant une pause dans leur baiser passionné. Il reprit aussitôt après, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son frère. Ce dernier sut immédiatement que face à la fougue de l'aîné, il n'avait aucune chance de survie ce soir s'il n'arrêtait pas tout, tout de suite.

- _Arrête_... **Stop !**

Il se dégagea soudain de l'emprise du plus vieux, avant de se retourner pour lui faire dos.

- Je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui...

Mais malgré ses paroles, Kaoru sentit tout de même arriver sa moitié derrière lui. Il tenta d'empêcher ces mains trop audacieuses de s'aventurer sur son corps, mais il n'y arriva pas. Ou peut-être qu'il se cherchait juste des excuses ?

- C'est bon, je te toucherais juste... Alors laisse-moi goûter ce parfum enivrant et goûter à ce corps dont je ne peux me passer...

Le cadet eut envie de répliquer qu'il possédait le même, mais il ne put rien dire, car les mains d'Hikaru arrivèrent sur son torse, taquinant, titillant ses points les plus sensibles, sans jamais vraiment les caresser. Pourquoi se ressemblaient-ils au point d'aimer les mêmes choses quand il s'agissait de toucher l'autre ? Faire monter lentement le désir et l'amener soudainement jusqu'à la jouissance ultime... L'aîné avait également cette mauvaise habitude, en plus de connaître par cœur le corps du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les doigts fins de son frère pincèrent son téton, qui durcit presque immédiatement.

- _Kaoru_...

L'interpellé secoua vivement la tête. Il savait déjà ce que le plus vieux voulait lui demander et refusait catégoriquement de baisser les yeux afin de voir les délicieuses administrations qu'il subissait.

- Regarde-toi, tu es déjà tout dur... Et pas seulement _ici_..., Il appuya ses paroles d'un petit coup sur le téton d'une jolie couleur rose, ce qui fit haleter Kaoru, avant de continuer : Mais _là_, aussi.

Hikaru effleura la bosse apparente du pantalon, avant de poser un doigt dessus, comme s'il accusait son frère de réagir à ses touchers si franchement. Le cadet glapit face à cette pression soudaine sur son membre sensible, et se mit à trembler de plaisir, mais aussi de frustration, lorsque le doigt bougea doucement sur la longueur de son sexe, taquinant encore plus si possible le plus jeune. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, se mit à supplier son frère en posant sa main sur son poignet, mais le propriétaire du doigt baladeur fut sourd à cet appel silencieux.

- Hikaru, _s'il-te-plaît_...

Kaoru sentit la tête de son aîné se poser contre son épaule, et mordre doucement la peau si délicate de son cou, avant d'y déposer un petit baiser. Le cadet gémit faiblement, avant que le plus vieux ne sourisse, satisfait.

- Et qui n'avait pas envie, un peu plus tôt ? Tu es un menteur en plus d'être un pervers, alors tu seras _doublement _puni.

Kaoru frissonna à l'entente de ces paroles, et tenta de s'extraire une nouvelle fois des mains d'Hikaru, qui le maintint en place en lui attrapant la taille.

- Je ne te laisserai pas fuir le plaisir coupable que je t'offre...

Le plus jeune savait bien ce que son frère voulait dire par ces mots. Un amour _tabou_. Mais tellement bon... Que le plaisir qu'ils en tiraient tous les deux en devenait coupable. Coupables d'éprouver tant de jouissance en s'unissant à nouveau. Les jumeaux se fichait cependant de ce que pouvait penser la société. Un amour tabou ? Et alors ? N'étaient-ils pas deux au commencement ? Ils continueraient à l'être jusqu'à la fin. Ils avaient toujours fait comme bon leur semblait, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que cela s'arrêterait.

Il y a « _notre Monde à nous_ ».

Et il y a « _le Monde des autres_ ».

Même si quelqu'un parvenait à entrer dans leur Monde, personne ne réussirait jamais à s'immiscer entre _eux_.

Au plus profond de lui, Kaoru trouvait cela tellement mal, mais à la fois si juste... Comme si son frère était la seule et unique personne à qui il laisserait voir ses aspects les plus sombres.

- _Kaoru_... Ne t'échappe pas de la punition que je t'inflige en rêvassant...

La voix de l'aîné le ramena à la réalité. Il sentit sa main se glisser dans son pantalon, toucher doucement sa peau délicate. Le plus jeune haleta, posant docilement ses doigts sur les bras de son tortionnaire, se laissant guider par ses mouvements lents et si agréables. Hikaru traça des ronds sur les zones qu'il savait les plus sensibles, faisant monter le désir de Kaoru, détruisant unes à unes ses barrières psychologiques. Le cadet ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'il résiste ou qu'il se laisse faire. N'en pouvant plus, il finit par demander ce qu'il savait que son jumeau attendait tant.

- Hikaru, touche-moi... _Je t'en supplie_...

Il sentit un sourire se former contre son cou, puis un mordillement sur son oreille marqua le début de sa punition. Car oui, ce n'était encore le commencement : c'était mal connaître Hikaru de penser qu'il ne pourrait s'en tirer qu'avec quelques petites taquineries. Le supplice délicieux de Kaoru ne venait que de démarrer. Les mains de l'aîné descendirent lentement jusqu'à leur cible, et, une fois arrivées, l'enveloppèrent doucement. La chaleur que le plus jeune sentait monter à lui un peu plus à chaque seconde explosa soudain, alors qu'ils n'en étaient même pas au milieu. Son frère s'activa alors à masser et savourer caresse par caresse le membre tendu de son congénère. Il s'abreuva des gémissements qu'il arrachait à son jumeau, se délecta de sa peau pâle, si douce et sensible, dévora chacune des parcelles de l'être qu'il aimait, laissant ça-et-là des suçons que les deux jeunes hommes auraient bien du mal à expliquer plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, rien de tout cela n'importait. C'était juste eux deux, et le _Monde _autour n'était pas important. Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur la peau du cadet, qui accompagnait son frère dans sa tâche, guidant chacune des caresses, tantôt fortes, tantôt douces.

- Ce n'est plus une punition comme ça...

_Il _savait très bien ce qu'_il _insinuait.

_Il _n'avait pas le droit de se toucher. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, _il _était le maître.

_Quand cette torture exquise allait-elle s'arrêter ?_

Hikaru retira ses mains du pantalon de son frère, avant d'enlever la pièce de vêtement trop encombrante, en même temps que le boxer qu'il portait, puis le positionna sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. L'aîné se lécha la lèvre supérieure en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Kaoru était couché, haletant. Ses mèches étaient collées à son front par la sueur, et sa chemise ne couvrait plus qu'une seule de ses épaules. Ses jambes étaient légèrement en hauteur, et il tentait de se cacher en les fermant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Kaoru... ? _Tu ne peux pas t'échapper_...

Hikaru attrapa chacune des jambes, et les écarta jusqu'à ce que plus aucune partie de l'anatomie de son jumeau ne soit un secret pour lui. Le plus jeune tenta bien de mettre ses mains au milieu, mais elles furent vite écartées par d'autres, qui se mirent alors à caresser le ventre devant elles. Affamées de désir, elles montèrent lentement, titillèrent les tétons alléchants du corps devant elles, puis redescendirent jusqu'au nombril du cadet. Elles le chatouillèrent un instant, avant d'être remplacées par une bouche et une langue bien plus voraces que leurs prédécesseurs. Hikaru la fit tournoyer autour du petit trou, avant de la faire pénétrer soudainement à l'intérieur. Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement, et il eut droit à un regard plein de sous-entendus, ce qui arrêta aussitôt son rire. Son frère continua alors à descendre, jusqu'à arriver à sa cible, tant convoitée. Le cadet vit alors se poser sur lui des yeux emplis de malice. Il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire, mais s'y refusa. Face à l'entêtement de son jumeau, le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait du courage, mais cela ne lui serait absolument pas utile dans le cas présent. Hikaru lui caressa doucement les bourses, avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur le gland du sexe de son frère, sachant pertinemment que sa patience serait récompensée par la plus adorable des demandes. En effet, cette dernière, face aux administrations que subissait Kaoru, ne tarda pas.

- Hikaru... ! _Punis-moi._..

Le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Ce petit jeu était tellement pervers, encore pire que tous les autres auxquels ils avaient joué jusqu'à maintenant. L'aîné esquissa un sourire, embrassa rapidement son jumeau sur le nez, puis décida de le récompenser pour son obéissance. Il descendit jusqu'à arriver devant le membre gonflé de son frère, puis se mit à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, s'amusant encore quelques instants avant de le prendre en bouche. Kaoru laissa échapper un long gémissement, et son dos se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir soudain qui enveloppait tout son être. Son corps fut secoué par un tremblement incontrôlable, et il lui sembla pendant un moment que sa vision n'était composée plus que de blanc. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était si excité ce soir, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que déjà son frère se mit à bouger la tête de haut en bas lentement. Il voulut augmenter la cadence en bougeant ses hanches, mais Hikaru le connaissait trop bien pour le laisser faire. Le plus vieux plaça ses mains sur le bassin de son jumeau, le maintenant en place, l'empêchant d'atteindre la jouissance.

Kaoru n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son frère, et glissèrent entre ses mèches.

- _Hikaru_...

Face à cette supplication, l'aîné ne put que sourire contre la virilité de sa moitié, et gémit doucement, ce qui arracha un glapissement au plus jeune. Il décida alors d'augmenter lentement la cadence, et regarda droit dans les yeux son jumeau, qui ne put lui retourner qu'une expression de plaisir intense. Kaoru, en voyant Hikaru bomber la tête tout en le fixant passionnément, ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer. Et son frère qui allait de plus en plus vite... Si cela continuait, il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

- _Hikaru_... !

L'interpellé sentit l'insistance dans la voix de son cadet, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Les mains dans ses cheveux se firent plus pressantes. Le corps en dessous-de lui devint brûlant de plaisir, et il sentait qu'il était proche de la jouissance. Hikaru enroula sa langue tout autour du membre dans sa bouche, avant de se retirer soudainement, lorsque le plaisir était à son paroxysme. Kaoru ne put cacher sa surprise, et utilisa ses coudes pour se relever.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté... ?

Le plus vieux se lécha les lèvres, où se trouvait encore un peu de pré-sperme, et jeta son regard le plus brûlant à la personne devant lui.

- Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de venir ?

La punition allait loin jusqu'à ce point. Demander docilement pour pouvoir jouir. Kaoru ne voulait surtout pas s'abaisser à un tel niveau de soumission. Et pourtant... Une partie de lui-même lui murmurait de prononcer les paroles libératrices. Ce n'était que quelques mots...

- Moi aussi, je veux ressentir du plaisir. Fais-moi la même chose.

Trop tard. Il avait été trop hésitant, et ce petit moment pendant lequel il aurait dû obéir à son frère était déjà passé. Hikaru s'écarta, puis s'assit, et écarta un peu les jambes afin que le plus jeune puisse lui rendre la pareille. Ce dernier s'avança, libéra le membre de son aîné de sa prison de tissu, puis exécuta quelques mouvement de va-et-vient, avant de le prendre en bouche. Il n'était jamais bon de faire attendre son jumeau lorsqu'il était dans un état pareil. Un peu en colère, mais également joueur, et, par dessus-tout, excité. La pire des combinaisons possibles. Le cadet passa doucement sa langue autour du sexe du plus vieux tout en bombant la tête, puis gémit faiblement en sentant une main agripper ses cheveux. Une autre attrapa sa joue et la caressa, comme pour lui prouver qu'il faisait du bon travail. Hikaru laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, et obligea son frère à augmenter le rythme en le guidant avec sa main accrochée à ses cheveux. Kaoru se laissa faire, n'y voyant pas particulièrement d'inconvénient. Il aimait tout autant recevoir du plaisir qu'en donner, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jumeau. L'aîné continua ainsi jusqu'à être sur le point de jouir, et écarta soudain sa moitié de son sexe. Il essuya ses lèvres rosies, avant de lui sourire.

- Et si on finissait ensembles ?

Kaoru acquiesça, et s'assit entre les jambes d'Hikaru, les siennes de chaque côté de la taille de son grand frère. Ce dernier alla caresser le dos de son jumeau, descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, puis passa sur son torse. Le plus jeune soupira doucement face aux traitements de son aîné, qui finit par se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs membres ne se touchent. Un gémissement à l'unisson fendit l'air, et Hikaru alla mordre l'oreille de son frère, avant qu'une de ses mains ne se mette à caresser leurs sexes ensembles. Kaoru haleta, et bougea ses hanches pour plus de friction, ce qui arracha un sourire au plus vieux. Ce dernier accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient, tandis que son jumeau s'appuyait sur son épaule, recroquevillé tout contre son amant, tremblant de plaisir. Le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit, avant qu'il n'ait une idée. Il allongea son cadet, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Hikaru se coucha alors de tout son long sur son frère, qui finit par comprendre les intentions de son compagnon.

- Hi-... Hikaru... !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard : le plus vieux se mit à donner des coups de reins, ce qui eut pour effet de frotter leurs virilités, mais également de simuler l'acte sexuel. Tout ça était bien trop perverti pour Kaoru, qui perdait la tête tant le plaisir le submergeait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, qui était celui qui gémissait, qui était cet homme qui le rendait fou de désir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque son frère en profita pour attaquer son cou, et faire un suçon. Le cadet était sûr d'en être couvert, de toute façon. Il écarta lentement les jambes pour laisser plus d'espace afin de bouger à son jumeau, et ne se retint même plus pour étouffer les bruits qu'il faisait. Il n'en pouvait plus, et il ne voulait qu'une chose : _jouir_.

- Hikaru... Laisse-moi venir...

Le plus vieux sourit face à cette demande. Au moins, son amant retenait les leçons.

- _Vas-y_.

Face à ces deux derniers mots, Kaoru ne se retint plus, et poussa un long gémissement tandis qu'il venait sur leurs torses. Pendant un instant, il crut que le Monde s'écroula en-dessous de lui, et haleta. Le plus fautif des plaisirs était le meilleur. Soudain, Hikaru l'attrapa par la taille, et l'allongea sur le ventre. C'est vrai, il avait oublié : son frère n'avait toujours pas joui ! Il sentit son sexe se glisser entre ses fesses, et crut pendant un instant qu'il allait le pénétrer sans préparation. L'aîné n'en fit cependant rien, et se mit simplement à bouger, exécutant des mouvements rapides de va-et-vient. Peu après, Kaoru sentit un liquide chaud se déverser sur son dos, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en s'imaginant ce qu'il se passait. Son jumeau s'écroula alors à ses côtés, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire, le plus jeune tendit l'oreille jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant.

- _Je t'avais bien dit que je te punirais doublement ce soir, non... ? Ne crois pas que c'est déjà terminé._

Il avait déjà oublié. Il essaya de partir le plus vite, et cela le plus loin possible, mais à peine avait-il murmuré ces quelques paroles qu'Hikaru lui sautait dessus. Tout était terminé. Il ne pourrait pas aller à l'école demain, et Kyoya le traquerait pour avoir raté une journée au Club d'Hôtes sous prétexte d'un mal de dos bien senti. Les mains de son aîné l'immobilisèrent une fois de plus sur le ventre, et caressèrent son torse lascivement. Kaoru sentit les lèvres du plus vieux traîner sur son dos, l'effleurant tout juste, pour aller jusqu'à son oreille.  
- Ce soir, je vais te faire l'amour comme je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, _Kaoru_.

Le plus jeune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses sans avoir honte ?

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais que me toucher, menteur !

Mais Hikaru fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ses mains passèrent des épaules de son frère, jusqu'à son dos, et enfin, ses hanches. Le cadet sursauta en sentant un liquide froid se répandre entre ses fesses. D'où son jumeau sortait-il du lubrifiant, de toute façon ? (Nd'A : On s'en fout, on est dans une fanfiction yaoi, tout est possible ! é_è.) Des doigts vinrent taquiner son intimité, avant qu'un majeur ne s'enfonce soudain en lui. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise, et son dos se cambra, laissant inconsciemment une meilleure marge de manœuvre à son amant. Ce dernier fit bouger son doigt, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il s'amusa à le voir disparaître à l'intérieur de Kaoru si aisément, alors que c'était toujours très difficile au début de leur relation. Il se demanda vaguement combien de fois est-ce qu'ils faisaient l'amour ? Il n'en avait plus aucune idée, mais allait faire en sorte que son petit frère n'oublie jamais cette nuit. Tout en embrassant le dos tremblant de son compagnon, il ajouta son index. Il se délecta de la réaction du corps en-dessous de lui, qui n'eut pour autre réflexe que de s'accrocher aux draps. Il faudrait demander à les changer le lendemain. Hikaru pensa vaguement que si son jumeau continuait ainsi, il jouirait sans même avoir besoin de le pénétrer, tant il était agréable de le voir se tortiller de plaisir, essayant d'y échapper, mais cela sans grande conviction. L'aîné continua à bouger ses doigts, guettant chacune des réactions de son amant, surtout s'il montrait des signes d'inconfort. Il arrêterait alors, pour ensuite reprendre, au signal de Kaoru. Ce dernier se mit à onduler des hanches au rythme des mouvements de son frère, qui ne put trouver cette vision que délicieuse à souhait. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'avaler tout cru son jumeau, qui l'aurait bien mérité. Il ajouta finalement son annulaire, et décida de faire autre chose : des mouvements de vis, de ciseaux, tournant et retournant ses doigts à l'intérieur du plus jeune, qui ne savait plus quoi faire ni dire. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps : encore quelques va-et-vient, et Hikaru retirait ses doigts. Le cadet écarta ses jambes un peu plus, afin de pouvoir accueillir son amant.

Comment ne pas fondre face à ce spectacle ? L'aîné ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et taquina de son membre l'entrée de l'intimité de Kaoru, qui se demanda pendant un instant comment il avait pu encore céder à un nouveau caprice de son frère. Ce dernier pénétra finalement son compagnon lentement, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de son cadet, qui poussa un soupir en sentant le sexe brûlant pulser en lui. Cette sensation si agréable d'être complet... Elle lui avait presque manqué. Bien sûr, il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix. Après quelques instants et une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment accoutumé à cette présence étrangère à l'intérieur de lui, il donna un petit coup de hanche pour faire comprendre à Hikaru qu'il pouvait bouger. Son aîné ne se fit bien sûr pas prier, et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à son jumeau, et se bridait donc toujours un peu au début. Son attente était à la fois un délice et une vraie torture, lorsque finalement Kaoru bougea en rythme avec ses coups de reins. C'était le signal pour que le jeu ne puisse réellement commencer. Il attrapa les hanches de son amant, avant de donner un coup particulièrement violent, qui fit crier le plus jeune. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans les draps, sentant une chaleur incroyable l'emplir, ce qui le faisait gémir ou soupirer à chacune des ondulations de son compagnon. Hikaru vint se coller au dos de son cadet, et ses mains se mirent à titiller ses tétons. Il ne ménagea pas pour autant Kaoru, qui ne savait plus qui de lui ou son jumeau murmurait les mots doux qu'il entendait. Les deux hommes se touchaient, s'aimaient, se découvraient toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient ainsi. N'en pouvant plus, le plus vieux se retira soudainement et s'assit. Il fit signe à son amant, qui s'avança vers lui, et le guida pour le pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Le plus jeune était maintenant totalement assis sur le sexe de son aîné, qui se coucha et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa moitié. Il les caressa doucement, montrant son amour et son affection, avant de toucher le membre brûlant de Kaoru. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement face à cette soudaine attention, puis lança un regard de défi à son frère.

Ce regard qui signifiait généralement : _au premier qui fera venir l'autre_.

Mais Hikaru ne se laissa pas démonter : en utilisant ses mains, il empala violemment son jumeau sur son sexe, et eut pour réaction de voir son adorable petit frère rejeter la tête en arrière tout en se cambrant. L'aîné le connaissait trop bien... Il savait où se trouvait chacune de ses faiblesses, et sa prostate en faisait partie. Il commença à viser cet endroit en particulier, et Kaoru savait que s'il ne répliquait pas rapidement, il aurait perdu. Mais c'était tellement bon... A presque chacun des mouvements du corps en-dessous de lui, une immense vague électrique l'emplissait et l'obligeait à crier de tout son soûl. Il mit ses mains sur celles de son amant.

- Hikaru... _Arrête_... !

_Il_ n'en pouvait plus. S'_il_ continuait ainsi, _il_ n'allait pas résister bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, pourtant.

_Il_ secoua violemment la tête. _Il_ souriait, _le_ dominant complètement.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent contre ceux d'Hikaru.

- Hika-... ! Je vais... !

L'aîné se releva pour venir se coller à son jumeau, caressant son dos, mordillant son cou, l'embrassant pour le rassurer. Kaoru répondit en s'accrochant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à la nuque et aux cheveux de son frère, tandis qu'il sentait monter son désir jusqu'à son paroxysme. Il laissa échapper un gémissement empli de volupté suite à un coup de rein particulièrement violent, et le plus vieux l'allongea alors, avant d'appuyer ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon afin de faciliter ses mouvements. Hikaru ne devait pas non plus être bien loin de la jouissance. Le plus jeune sourit : il ouvrit en grand les jambes, s'accrocha aux draps, et fit du mieux qu'il put pour avoir les yeux larmoyants, tout en rougissant adorablement.

- _Grand-frère... C'est si bon... Ton sexe à l'intérieur de moi..._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l'aîné d'être empli par une vague électrique : il n'en pouvait plus, voir son amant ainsi, se soumettant complètement à lui... C'était juste trop bon. Ses mouvements se firent plus forts, plus rapides, plus durs. Kaoru s'abandonna dans ce qu'il lui sembla être pendant un instant le paradis, avant de prévenir son frère en s'accrochant désespérément à l'un de ses bras, à côté de lui. Son amant l'embrassa alors, et, dans un dernier mouvement, se déversa en lui. Peu après, le plus jeune, en sentant la jouissance d'Hikaru l'emplir, ne put s'empêcher de venir violemment à son tour, les larmes qu'il avait simulé plus tôt coulant sur ses joues rosies. Ils continuèrent un instant à s'embrasser, profitant de leur orgasme et du sentiment de plénitude qui l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déguster ce moment si particulier, le cadet ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai gagné~

Une veine se forma à la tempe de son jumeau. Il aurait aimé que son compagnon ne le remarque pas.

- Je ne vois pas quoi.

Il jouait l'innocent. Tout en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les remarques désobligeantes du plus jeune, il se retira de son amant, et vint se coucher à ses côtés. Kaoru rit doucement, avant de blottir son corps, encore brûlant, contre lui. Hikaru passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère, et se mit à rire à son tour.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux te soulager, tu n'auras qu'à me demander...

Le cadet tourna soudainement au rouge, et murmura un « _idiot_ », avant de s'endormir, épuisé. Son amant fit de même rapidement, bercé par la respiration lente de la présence contre lui.

_Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, sondant le regard de l'autre afin de trouver le bonheur._

_Ils n'avaient besoin de personne sauf de l'autre pour vivre, chacun étant la bouffée d'oxygène de l'autre qui lui permettait de respirer._

_Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de l'amour qu'ils se vouaient respectivement, étant chacun une moitié, s'unissant à nouveau lorsqu'ils en avaient envie._

_Une luxurieuse envie._

* * *

Et voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Sachez que je me suis décarcassée pour vous le faire, celui-là U_U. Alors j'espère bien, que vous avez apprécié ! XD Bref, s'il y a une faute quelque part, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Parce que c'était encore très tard lorsque j'ai écrit, donc j'ai dû en faire de toute façon ToT Sur ce, je vous dis :

_A tchao bonsoir~_


End file.
